


Longing

by MistressPikachu (FinalVolition)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cliche af, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soma’s virginity, Vaginal Sex, You can be whatever you want, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalVolition/pseuds/MistressPikachu
Summary: It was longing, pure and simple, and when the love between them was realized, it bloomed into something beautiful.Or the one where I write self-indulgent smut, because I need this man like burning.Soma/female protagonist (you) 2nd person





	Longing

Soma had invited you to his room to show you his new collection of science books. It was a thing the two of you liked to do after missions.

Though, you were more interested in the adventure books that he occasionally managed to find throughout the past few months. You knew how difficult it was to find any physical copies on such things from before humanity fell, so it was strange to you that he came to amass such an array of novels from romance to fantasy to action in such a short time even more so seeing that he mainly liked practical books meant for teaching rather than those meant for entertainment.

You had never seen him open one of these types of books himself, but he was more than eager to lend any of them out to you. He was especially pleased with himself when you took him up on one of his recommendations, but he seemed to like it the most when you stayed up late with him in his room to read. It was a quiet pastime with little words shared between the two of you, but you enjoyed the intimacy compared to the cold shoulders you received when you first met him.

You sat on the couch next to him while he pulled out stacks of books to lay on the table in front of you. “I found the second volume of that mystery series you wanted. Hopefully, they actually shipped it this time.” He grumbled and pulled out the last of the shipments. “Ah. Here it is.”

Soma handed you the book; and for a moment, his hand gently brushed against yours causing your heart to flutter. This was another reason you enjoyed this time with him. It was a chance to be near him without the threat of aragami clambering over themselves to devour you.

You made no obvious signs that the accidental touch had effected you, but you were certain that you would begin to sweat with how hot your face became. “You’re awesome.”

You cracked open your book to hide any embarrassment that he might notice and began to try to do what you came here for—reading. That’s exactly what you did too (at least for the first few minutes).

It was extremely hard to focus when he was so close to you. He had never been so close to the point you could feel the warmth radiating from his body and have your senses filled with the light smell of cologne he wore mixed with his own natural scent of tea and spice. You took in a deep breath and sunk your teeth into your bottom lip.

You fought to not stare at the way he softly read the words to himself, the way his tongue slowly glided across his thumb right before he turned the page, or the way his light blonde hair framed his handsome face as he looked down. It was your stubbornness that stopped you from catching the quick glances that Soma had the courage to give.

His heart always hammered against his chest whenever you were around. It used to trouble him when these feelings for you first began. He could pinpoint the exact moment it happened. It was right before the two of you faced his father. He had prepared to solve the problem on his own like he did everything else in this damned place, but you had stood by him without him even needing to ask. He could sense your fear yet still you believed in him more than you feared the end. Ever since then, it was hard to get rid of you from his mind.

Soma even cleaned his room of the broken glass from the shot out projector and put in a repair order for the private terminal screen he broke in anger before he worked up the courage to invite you into his room. At first, he thought it was ridiculous to do this for a silly crush, and that these feelings of his was just him confusing his respect for you with love. Eventually these feelings would vanish on their own. However, when you ended up unconscious on the wet grounds of the wailing plains with a broken shield from that Hannibal, he knew definitely that he was in love, and it wasn’t just going to go away.

The only question remaining was if you felt the same way about him. More often than not the two of you bickered and went back and forth on the battlefield, but you were deathly protective of each other when the other was hurt. It was all very confusing to him to whether that protectiveness was from love or friendship.

Then there was the fact he wasn’t a normal human. Heck, neither of you were normal in the traditional sense but your abnormalities were artificial and those could be reversed. His would never go away simply because they were in his body chemistry. He wanted nothing but to be normal as a kid and gave up that fool’s dream by time he was a young teen, but now you were the only thing he desired. The monster inside of him only made that desire worse. It didn’t stop his doubt though. Could someone even love a monster? If they could, he was sure it would be you.

If he could just find the words to say it he would, but what exactly was he supposed to say. You were his captain, his partner, and friend. He wasn’t like Kota who could easily chatter away about anything or brimming with confidence like Lindow. Hell Tatsumi had the positivity to go after Hibari after being rejected day after day for years. Why was it so difficult for him? He was almost nineteen now for heaven’s sake.

And damn, why did you have to wear shorts and cross your leg at the knee just at the right angle to flash him the smooth skin of your upper thighs. Could it be you already knew about his feelings and that now you were just testing him. It was not like Sakaki hasn’t been dropping hint after hint about his feelings to tease him unmercifully. The old man could never mind his own damn business.

“Is something wrong?” Shit. You were staring at him now with those deep eyes of yours. ”Why are you looking at me like that?”

He attempted to make up some excuse, but the words did not want to come out. Soma knew he was probably blushing red by now, so he pulled his hood further down over his face and turned away to hide his embarrassment. “It’s nothing.” He wasn’t even convinced by his lie.

Then, the cushions underneath him shifted as you pressed your weight against him. Your fingertips pressed against the side of his cheek and brought his attention back to you. You leaned in and parted your lips just so slightly. Your eyes were already closed by time the distance between you was small enough for him to feel your gentle breathing against his lips.

Wait! Were you really goi—your kiss was softer than he imagined, shaky even, but your nervousness lessened as he returned your affection causing you to moan weakly into his mouth. He pressed his palms to your hips and gently bit your bottom lip. Maybe you could push your luck. You slid your tongue over his lips and into his mouth.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

“Stop.“ Soma seemed flustered by what just happened. His breathing was harsh and his body tense. “What the hell was that for?”

You didn’t know what came over you. He just seemed so distant and the face he made was so cute and you couldn’t help yourself. “I just—“ You wanted to go back to your room and just die right about now. You ruined a nice evening by being impulsive as always. “I’m sorry!” You stood to your feet and made a bolt for the door but his hand caught your wrist and stopped you from going any further.

“Wait.” He cornered you to the door, and the atmosphere went from awkward to even more awkward at the intense way he looked into your eyes. “I...” He began, but fell back quiet as if he was looking for the words to say. “Do you...care about me?”

You nodded shyly. “Of course I care about you. Do you even have to ask?”

“I mean do you love me. Is that why you did that?” He reiterated. 

The words stabbed you in the heart in a way that was much more painful than anything an aragami could cause. It was not because he asked you whether you liked him, but because the way he made it sound was like it was an impossibility for someone to have any feelings for him.

Soma was not good with his emotions. You knew that it must have been nerve wracking for him to expose himself to you in this way. He looked so scared waiting for you to answer. If it was anytime to break his disbelief, it would be this moment. “I do. I love you so very much.”

“For how long?” Soma questioned.

“Since we went on those solo missions for Sakaki and your dad together, since we took care of Shio together.”

“Even knowing what I am?” You almost wanted to laugh. Was that what this was all about—that he was part aragami. It was such a pitiful thing for him to worry about.

“If I did I wouldn’t have kissed you,” you answered, ”I don’t care what you think you are. I just know that I don’t want you to leave my side.”

You were not sure what would come next, but you definitely was not expecting him to laugh so bitterly. “I really am blind. Self-hating to a fault.”

“Soma...”

“What exactly was I waiting for this entire time?” He whispered before cupping your cheeks and stealing your breathe away with his own kiss.

You let out a blissful sigh, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him into you. His hands gripped at your waist while he greedily tasted the inside of your mouth. He was almost sure he was dreaming, but the taste of you was all too real on his lips. Soma wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. He wanted to savor it, remember it in case you changed your mind. 

You pushed away his hood and ran your fingers through his straightened hair. His attention fell to covering your neck that was barely exposed under the silky collar of your night shirt with his hungry kisses. You tilted your head and made an airy moan. 

“Does it feel good?” His teeth sink down into your skin, and you can feel the pain spreading through your body in a way that leaves you pleasantly weak. His arms hooked around your legs, and Soma lifted you back onto the couch before settling over you himself.

Soma didn’t touch you immediately like you thought he would. His gaze kept yours for what seemed like forever before he allowed himself to lay against you. His kiss was sweet this time rather than desperate and rushed like when he held you against the door. “Are you sure you want to be with me? People will talk, and I’m not going to hide you.”

You wanted this for as long as you could remember, and now it was happening. “They can all kiss my ass if they got a problem with you and me.”

Soma smirked. He knew there was a reason that you were the girl he fell in love with. “That’s my girl.”

Soma threw off his jacket before he deftly worked to unbutton your shirt to place more wet kisses down your exposed flesh. His hand massaged and squeezed your breast as his warm mouth covered and suckled your nipple. He shifted against you, pressing his other hand to your thigh as he settled between them.

“Spread your legs more.” He groaned against your body, and you complied.

You went even further by wrapping your legs around his waist unwittingly giving you the perfect angle to feel his hard length hug against you. You rolled your hips against him, wanting to feel more of him. You nearly melted when his husky moan met your ears. You didn’t know he could make such a sexy sound. You rolled against him again for another chance to hear his voice in such a way only for him to instinctively buck against you.

He nipped your ear. “Do you feel what you do to me?” He whispered. His hand slid lower down your curves and traveled between your legs before slowly dipping beneath your panties. “I want to feel what I did to you. Are you wet for your vice-captain?”

“Soma.” His fingers stroked over your wet slit, and he curled one of his fingers inside and steadily stroked, making you squirm before he added another.

“So you are.” He smirked. “A lot more than I thought too. I never knew you wanted me so bad.” 

“Soma,” you whined, “my clit.”

He circled his thumb over your clit. “I’ll take care of you. Trust me.” His fingers pumped in and out at a steady pace as he stroked your clit in your own juices. Soma paused to snatch your shorts and panties down and strip the rest of you bare before delving back inside. 

“Hold on.” You pushed him from on top of you and caught him in a passionate kiss as you tug at his tie then quickly removed his shirt as well. Your hand brushed over his clothed erection. You licked your lips. If the bulge he had was any indication, this would be promising. You hummed as you undid his pants and shimmied them off. It was pretty easy since he loved to rock the disheveled business man look in clothes that were a size too big.

You teased him at first, slowly swirling your tongue around his tip and coating it thickly with your saliva. You glanced back up for any reaction and saw glazed blue eyes completely focused on you. It was suddenly making you feel self-conscious having his attention on you in such a way but you kept going and slid him deeper into your mouth.

Soma tussled your hair and followed along with your pace when you began to bob your head along his stiff cock. He was quiet but you guessed he was enjoying himself from the way he closed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. It wasn’t until you started to massage and fondle his balls along with sucking him that you began to get louder and louder moans from him.

“Fuck. Just like that.”

The taste of precum began to fill your mouth, and you switched to thrust your hand around him while you sucked his balls. You dragged your naughty tongue all the way back to his tip and sunk your mouth all the way down his shaft. It became clear he was unraveling when he suddenly thrusted into your mouth. You pulled away, coughing.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You reassured him and moved to straddle his lap. “I can’t wait anymore anyway.”

He seemed a bit hesitant and part of you wondered whether he ever did this before. With his standoffish attitude and general rage at most things he had when you met, he probably hadn’t dated much. Then add on his tsundereness and own issues, you were sure he was most likely a virgin. Maybe he never even kissed a girl before this.

“I’m guessing this is your first time.” Judging from the blush that came over his face, you had guessed right.

“You?” Soma asked but quickly changed his mind when he saw the weak smile you gave him. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

You gave him a few quick pumps before easing yourself onto him. This was it. He finally had you to himself in the best way possible—buried between your legs and wrapped in your wet heat. And then you started to move. Your tits bounced as you rode him and your body glistened with a light sweat. He thought that maybe he really did like you above him in all ways. 

He sat up, closed his arms around your waist, and buried his head between your breast. “You’re so beautiful.” His thrust began to overtake your own, leaving you whimpering and groaning his name as his throbbing member pounded into you. 

“Do you think God Eaters have better stamina this way too?” You panted.

“Guess we’ll have to find out.”

He flipped you over and pushed you onto your hands and knees. It was easy to see how strong he was when the two of you fought together, but when it was against you like this with his muscular chest pressed against your back that it was clear to see how much training he actually put into his body rather than relying on bias factor.

Soma pressed his head against your back and squeezed your ass. He rocked against you and you moaned as his cock slide between your lips. His tongue snaked out over your skin, and he growled. “I can smell you. You smell so good.” 

”Who wants who bad now?” You teased, but it was short lived as he buried himself back into you. 

“You’re even tighter from behind.” He grunted, and you had to agree that this was a position you loved way more. He felt so much bigger and went so much deeper until you were quickly coming undone with each thrust.

One arm wrapped around your waist, holding you in place while the other covered your own arm and held your hand under his larger one. It felt so controlled to be underneath him, so safe. 

With one last hard thrust, you came around him with a loud high-pitched moan. “Damn it, [Name],” he grunted into your ear. 

He was growing sloppier, more tense, not that you could find the mind to care as long as he helped you finish riding out your orgasm. The sweet friction inside you slowed and was replaced by the warmth of his seed filling your lower body. He pulled out of you, and you were left with fluids spilling down your jellied legs as you tiredly collapsed onto the couch. 

Soma panted, looking down at your tired form with a far-off gaze. You knitted your brows. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m good.” You felt an anxious knot in your stomach. Was he regretting it already?

”Som—“

He cut you off. “Could...you stay with me tonight?” He innocently asked. “I’d like to know it wasn’t a dream when I wake up.” 

You giggled. He really was too insecure. “I’d really like that.”


End file.
